User blog:Five-hinsei/Rainbow Urith deck help
Introduction Hi, I'm shinsei, I started playing wixoss with a Tama deck because there was a card named after me but soon ditched it because I was tired of winning I was interested in some other LRIGs. As of now I have intermediate-ish game knowledge, nowhere near perfect but I do check Japanese decklists and have a fairly good understanding of the meta. Now, where I'm at there's going to be a pretty large WIXOSS event held in a couple weeks, and since there's a time limit I can't quite enter the tourney with everyone's favourite Anne deck (and by "everyone" I mean "myself") without risking extending the game in a guardfest and getting disqualified. So, with that in mind, the only other deck I have is an incomplete Urith deck. ...and by "Urith deck" I mean the one and only RAINBOW Urith , what loser even plays Vermillion (ok technically I do shut up). So that's the basic story, here's where I need some help from y'all: I want this deck to win. Usually I'm not that keen on winning but this time there are actual prizes that are worth actual money so hell yeah I'm going to win. Thing is, I also want to have fun. Good card games are fun, and WIXOSS is no exception. I want to have a fairly strong and consistent deck, but also one that can abuse the limitless possibilities provided by Urith's final form, all while making use of unique cards that probably won't appear in any other decklist just to throw my opponent off. Now, is this realisticly possible? Probably not, but there's no harm in trying! The decklist and card explanations Here's my current decklist, which basically consists of a trial deck, some rarer cards, and a bunch of other cards I happened to have lying around. Nowhere near complete, as you can probably tell, but with help from you guys and some testing around on Lackey I'm hoping that this deck somehow drastically changes for the better over the next week or so. LRIG Deck Urith, Enma x1 Urith, Burning Eye Enma x1 Urith, Enma of Crushing Hell x1 Urith, Enma of Screaming Hell x1 Urith, Vermillion Enma x1 *Yes, I know that I should probably run the lvl4 vanilla in a lvl5 build but the vanilla is ugly has all hell (pun possibly intended) and Vermillion can be used situationally. Besides, it's on-play salvage isn't bad at all. Urith, Enma of Nihilism x1 *My girl right here is the best, colours don't matter, genkai nante nai, allows for Kamui Kirito role-play, etc. Black Desire x1 Cross Life Cloth x1 End Hole x1 *I am never removing this from my deck. Ever. Xeno Multiple /THE iDOLDEFENSE x1 *Due to my stubborn refusal to remove end hole from my deck, I can't decide between the two of these. Will probably go for the latter because idols. Main deck (bold cards have life bursts) Level 1 SIGNI Code Anti Texahammer x2 Succu, Fallen Cannon Girl x2 Baal, Reason of the Mortal Sin '''(edgy-ass name, wow) x3''' Kooni, Symbol of Lesser Sin x1 Servant O2 x3 Level 2 SIGNI Alma, Lesser Sin of Gravekeepers x2 Cosmo, Symbol of Immorality x2 Servant D2 x2 Level 3 SIGNI Belze, Symbol of Wasteful Evil x2 Carry, Fallen Cannon Girl x1 Servant T2 x2 Level 4 SIGNI Metsum, Fallen Cannon Girl x4 *Life Burst is the best thing ever, really versatile. Good card overall. Paimon, Fallen Nihilism x3 Spells Final Destruction x1 THREE OUT x2 Repair x2 *HEALS HEALS HEALS Arc Aura x2 *I hardly use the actual spell but the life burst comes out and saves me/prevents damage a whole lot thanks to repair and Enigma Aura Enigma Aura x2 *Really enjoy using this card, don't want to remove it Revive Flare x2 ...and that's it! So far the deck's been working fairly well (no issues in growing to lvl5 whatsoever) but if possible I'd like some suggestions on how to change this deck into something special. Also, I'd like to hear some creative thoughts regarding cards that can be run in ulith5. Do any of you have personal favourite SIGNIs/spells/ARTs that you use in your own build? I'd love to hear! Just keep in mind that I don't live in Japan and finding rare promos will probably be near-impossible (I'd run 3-4 Mirias and an Ancient Surprise if only I could get my hands on 'em). Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts